undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Agarif
Do NOT make an OC for this species without my permission. Well, you can make one, just don't post it without my permission. Appearance: Agarifs are an omnivore species of monster rarely found out of 'The Hive' that can vary in size and appearance, depending on their 'class.' There are 4 separate classes, however zetas are extremely rare compared to the others. Classes also can exceptionally rarely cross over, however this can have negative effects as well. Alpha: Alpha's are nocturnal, venomous Agarifs that have very thick, metallic-like scales, which are naturally red or green. They can change color and pattern, and can even camouflage, albeit a bit badly. These scales make them very heavy, and while they have wings to fly, they cant keep it up for more then a minute. They need their tail to balance, as their balance isn't very good without it. They have four ears, which they can spin 180 degrees to pinpoint sounds. Their scales can be melted after a week of shedding to form a metal. They are generally lazy unless shocked into action, and often just fall asleep if nothing interests them. They are alert during sleep however. Beta: Beta's are nocturnal have more powerful muscles, with weaker but lighter scales allowing flight. Their scales are usually brown or orange. Unlike alphas, they have very limited color changing capability, allowing them only to change their shades. They also have very limited fire attacks, over-doing it can cause them to faint. They often engage in 'play fights' with each other as hatchlings, and often have small battles with each other for fun, but some serious arguments can turn deadly with them. Omega: Omega's have the lowest stats, but are easier to be friends with. They always have light blue or aqua scales, and can not fly, as their wings are smaller. They are fast, smaller, and often stunning to see in battle. Like their alpha cousins, they have ears that can spin 180 degrees, but they only have 2. They are the smallest of the 4 classes, with limited fire attack, but more then Betas. They also are slightly more resistant to fainting from it. Most, but not all, are resistant to most poisons They prefer to flee battle, but can be fast and ferocious in one. They tend to be friends with everyone, and are easily trustable. Miatra: This class of Agarif have brittle scales, however they are born with a higher magic make-up then other Agarifs. They have purple or black scales, sometime with the underbelly being the alternate color. They can easily make magical attacks, and their magic can help reinforce their scales, and fly. They have a smaller tail then other species, but don't require it for balance as much. They're smaller then other classes. (Credit to http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jedha%2CThe_Savior_of_the_demons) Terisic: A slightly larger Agarif class, they are based around fast reflexes and thinking. They are normally are orange with smaller scales and have spines, but have a rare mutation which can cause any color at birth. They often are pacifists, but there can be rogues. They’re attacks are based on cornering and removing defensive options. They also can be incredibly sadistic at times, enjoying torture to themselves or others. Zeta: These rare Agarifs were the brutes of the classes, they grew to massive sizes, easily able to grow twice as large as other classes. While unable to fly as they are wingless, they are extremely tanky, with high health, defense, and attack. They are extremely slow, however, and are easy to dodge unless in a confined area. They see in greyscale only, and have no night vision at all, unlike the other three classes. They are easily aggravated. This class and others generally don't get along. A fight can easily turn deadly with them, and friendly zetas are few. Every Agarif has scales, which can make a click sound if they tap each other. Every class has a fire attack and wings, but only Betas can fly easily. Wings still have a usefulness for other classes apart from zeta, however, and are able to be used to carry objects in the folds of them. History Agarifs were more plentiful during the war, with Betas being aerial troops, Alpha's being the land based troops and Omega's being the messengers. There was 2 zetas back then too, simply called 'Charles' and the other refused to be named. Charles and the unnamed Agarif was turned to dust in their 4th battle, after being ambushed. At this point the Agarifs slowly decline during the war. They retreated from their last battle, which arguably could have been the turning point in the war. After being sealed underground, they retreated to 'The Hive', leading their own government, religion and law. After a few years, adventurous Agarifs left The Hive, wanting to explore and stake their own lives outside of their pack-based government. The Hive Whilst it is called a hive, it in no way reflects a bee hive. The hive is a large underground location extended off the waterfall area. It is a rocky place, which has a high ambient temperature. It has small streams of molten rock here and their, but not they are not very common. This place is filled with Agarifs, mostly with no aggressiveness towards humans, even though the leaders call for the human to be captured, their soul torn out, and used to increase the power of the leader. Agarifs also apparently like human flesh, so, uh, bonus to them. Religion Agarifs have one religion, called Firesilth. They believe that there was 2 legendary Agarifs, called The Originals. One was called Ulder, of the Ulder class, and Reflath of the Reflath class. The Ulder class Agarif was Large, with scales as Dark red as Agarifs blood, and the Reflath class, with scales that were like mirrors. They had a large battle, as Ulder wanted the world to be his, or to be destroyed. Reflath wanted the same, but to keep the world peaceful. They fought ferociously, with both of them profusely bleeding. This caused the area they bled on to become fertile land. Eventually, after a full 2 days battle, Reflath fatally wounded and paralyzed Ulder, and laid down, exhausted. It never woke up. The dust from the Reflath class Agarif was the first to spread across the lands. The dust from them eventually grew into the first 2 mythical classes. The Earterus, which were brown scaled farmers and the animisters, which were camouflagic hunters. A few hours later, Ulder turned to dust, and in the few spots that remained grew into the Zeta class, and the third mythical Blois class, which were aggressive and shared their Ulders Dark red scales. They eventually bred into many more classes which I will not put here, as there are about over 1000 ancient classes to go through in their religion. It is believed Ulder still lives on in the bloodline of few Agarifs, showing as the dark red scales. Any dark red scaled Agarif is instantly killed, in fear that they are possessed by or will be possessed by Ulder. Weaknesses Frost flowers: Flowers called Frost Flowers that grow in Snowdin, whilst tasting sweet to an Agarif but bitter or sour to others, can be deadly in large enough doses, freezing them from the inside out. Beta's strangely enough, can eat more with no effects. Notices 17/09/X2 An Ulder class Agarif has escaped the Hive. As such, there are to be 10 guards at the entrance to the town,, and there are to be 3 groups of five Agarifs, sent to: Hotlands, Waterfall, Snowdin. They are to track, find and kill the Ulder class. -Harold, Lead officer 12/12/X3 Unsuccessful in tracking down the Agarif hosting Ulder. To be assumed dead. Double guards, in case they are not, and keep a group out, to be searching at all times, consisting of: Teressa, Darazelf, Ross, and Makarov. Designated: Squad-RRU343 14/12/X3 Squad RRE333 deceased, Cause of death to be foul play, by an unknown black cube. All deceased, souls drained of energy, but not shattered. 04/01/X4 Squad RRU343 mostly deceased, caused by same unknown black cube. Darazelf is the only survivor. Reports 'I was busy... uhh... doing other things at the time.' 15/03/X4 Ulder class Agarif spotted in Snowdin area, send Squad-TOP323, and Marth-00 to deal with it. 17/03/X4 Unable to catch Ulder class. Nicknamed hereafter 'Emily,' after what it calls itself.Category:Agarif Category:Species